


Body Worship

by ilovemyalpaca



Category: Glee, Glee RPF
Genre: Body Worship, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, remember that time I wrote doppleganger porn?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 13:27:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemyalpaca/pseuds/ilovemyalpaca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine was a narcissist. So what?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body Worship

**Author's Note:**

> Written on a prompt from [jellyfilledcondoms](http://www.jellyfilledcondoms.tumblr.com). I have no idea what kind of crack I was on at the time. Originally posted Aug 26, 2011 to tumblr.com.

Blaine took in every detail of the man before him. Black curls sat atop his head that matched the light spattering adorning his whole body. So soft. Long eyelashes brushing across his flushed cheeks where his hazel eyes slid closed. Each breathy moan drawn with a shudder. The clench and unclench of hands that ached to be involved but held themselves off. The twitch of the strong thigh muscles and feel of his long cock, heavy against Blaine’s tongue. Darren was exquisite. He pulled off and laid a light kiss to the soft head before moving down. There wasn’t a part of this man’s anatomy that he didn’t want in his mouth and he had all the time in the world to attempt it.

Darren whined when the warm heat had released him and he wanted nothing more than, well, more. He gripped the sheets beneath him to keep from grabbing the rich curls that matched his own and dragging his lover back to his cock. But oh, then his mouth was sucking on one of his balls and god, that was amazing. A hand, so similar to his but not quite, wrapped around him and stroked steadily, the dual sensations causing him to arch his back and moan. The answering sound was a growl, low and animalistic and Darren felt his orgasm welling up. He was so damn close.

“Blaine… Blaine, please!”

Blaine loved hearing Darren beg almost as much as tasting every sweat-salty part of him. He mouthed at the thigh to his right and then breathed in. This was his favorite place, where he could smell musk, man, Darren, and Blaine couldn’t get enough. With his own arousal racing for its peak, he gave in and engulfed the length before him, his tongue tracing patterns as he went.

In seconds, the mouth was back on Darren, this time taking him in until he felt the nose brush against his pelvis. He gasped and allowed his hand to tangle into the raven hair. One thrust into that wet, hot heaven, two, and then he was coming. His strangled cry may or may not have been Blaine’s name.

All it took was the splash of hot come against the back of his throat and Blaine was stiffening, releasing, collapsing, without even being touched.


End file.
